My only one
by avrilkesha92
Summary: It's been over a year since Gold and Silver's breakup. They stayed good friends but Silver still loves Gold. Sadly Gold has moved on...
1. Chapter 1

My only one.

*My newset story! Got the idea today and it when't great so here it is!  
>*It's about Silver is still upset with his breakup with Gold but now Gold goes on a date.<br>*Yes Gold is a girl. I did a few test's with it and I realy liked it. Now it's like my trademark...Idk movein on.  
>*I also prefer Heart though ya know the guy with the Maril that says "that's cute" Or "that would be cute" (Yes bad joke)<br>*This is is like telling u whats goin on prologe? Who cares I know it's short but it's supose to be this way. (for this part)  
>*Yes I am still working on my other storys.<br>*I REALY HOPE YA LIKE LESLIE!  
>*There all 20 and go to colage in olivine city. Gold and Silver work at the light house. (Silver works front desk and Gold takes care of the Ampeross Lamchy.) Heart works on the farm near there and Crystal works at the gym.<br>*They all known ecother since kids but exept Crysatal. (Also Crystal and Silver don't get along much.)  
>*Each chapter is a new day. With the excetion of the ones with multiple dates on there. (Later chaps)<br>*bye

~REVIEW AND ENJOY~  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!<p>

Gold:Heyyyyyy SIIILLLLLVVVVEEERRRRRRR!

Silver:What Gold?

Gold:I'm gonna run to get some more food for Lamchey do you need anything?

Silver:No but thanks.

*Golds phone rings*

Gold:A call from Heart. Hellow...yah...ok...shure...I love to! Cya bye! OMG Heart asked me to a date!

*Silver spit takes his tea*

Silver:DATE? WITH HIM? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?

Gold:What's wrong with him?

Silver:Well a guy who says "that's cute" would go out with any woman.

Gold:Your right he's so special like you! I'm so lucky to be going on a date with a gentleman like him. I'm also lucky to have dated another wonderful gentleman, you Silver.

Silver:Whatever.

*Silver blushes*

Gold:And I'm happy that we are still close friends. Cya!

*Gold leaves*

Silver:Uh..yah...

*Later that night Silver is on his way to crash it with Crystal.*

Silver:Why are you helping me? You hate me?

Crystal:Cuz I won't let my bff go out with "that cute" guy.

Silver:Agreed Thanks Crystal.

Crystal:hehehehe no prob. But why do you not want her to be with him.

Silver:Same reason as you.

Crystal:Really?

Silver:Yes. SHE'S LAUGHING!

Crystal:She always laugh at Heart he's sooo funny.

Silver:What?

Crystal:I mean DEATH TO JOKES.

Silver:HE'S GRABBING HER HAND.

Crystal:She's giggling so this is what a date is like...

Silver:Yeah...

*Flashback*

Silver:I'm having a good time Gold.

Gold:Yeah! Hehehe. Silver are you smiling?

Silver:Yeah your the only one who can do that.

Crystal:SILVER!

*Silver gets back to reality*

Crystal:What was that about?

Silver:You never been on a date.

*The next day at work*

Gold:And after we shared the cake he wiped the frosting off my lips and he kissed my cheek.

Silver:Awesome...

Gold:What's wrong?

Silver:Tired.

Gold:You seemed sad since I went out with Heart. Oh I get it Silver.

Silver:You do?

Gold:I found someone else and you haven't yet. Babe it's ok everything has a plain and right now it isn't your time.

Silver:Yeah...

Gold:I want you to be happy Silver. And I love you no matter what. Well I gotta go cya.

Silver:Where?

Gold:Um no where...

Silver:With Heart?

Gold:Yes I'm going another date... remember happy. Talking to you about this isn't making you happy so I'm gonna shut up now.

*Gold leaves*

Silver:(Your the only person who makes me happy.)


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2. It came quick and easy. I realy liked doing it.  
>~REVIEW AND ENJOY~<br>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

*At work*

Gold:Sil is it a good idea if we get Lamchy a friend so at night she'll be less lonely.

Silver:Why? She's got the guard.

Gold:All he does is sleep.

Silver:So?

Gold:She looks lonely.

Silver:Then play with her.

Gold:She's sleeping. She needs someone at night. MAYBE A BOYFRIEND.

Silver:And name him Lamchop.

Gold:Yes! I gotta make some calls! Thanks Sil!

*Gold leaves*

Silver:Least I made her smile...

*Soul enters*

Soul:Hey baby wanna come to the cafe after work?

Silver:Why?

Soul:Cuz it's my shift and you can tip me.

Silver:No.

Soul:Please!

Silver:NO! And I told me not to come wile I'm at work.

Soul:Come on Silvey Gold is going on a romantic beach walk with her new boyfriend after work and your gonna be at home lonely. Don't you want a woman with you?

Silver:Yes but not a little girl like you.

Soul:Fine. But come on over anyway my butterscotch is a favorite.

Silver:Yeah to professor Oak. That old dinosaur loves your butterscotch.

Soul:HUMP!

*Soul leaves*

Silver:I would go out with Crystal before I would even look at her.

Gold:Silver Elm is gonna bring over a Lamchop!

Silver:Whatever.

Gold:Thanks Sil. I gotta go bye!

*Gold hugs Silver*

Gold:Oh yeah I'm setting you up on a date.

*Silver is blushing*

Silver:A date ok.

Gold:Great cya!

*The next night at the restaurant*

Silver:I can't believe I said yes to this.

Gold:YOUR GONNA HAVE A GREAT TIME.

Heart:Yeah!

Silver:Fine. But you to owe me big.

*Silver gets out of the car*

...

Gold:He's in!

Heart:I'm so happy! If they started dated that would be cute.

Gold:Your cute.

Heart:Awwww

*They start to make out now to Silver*

Soul:Hello welcome SILVER! Ready for my butterscotch?

Silver:No I'm on a date.

Soul:YEEESSSSSSSSSSS!

Silver:With the girl at table six.

Soul:Oh...right this way.

Silver:Crystal why are you here?

Crystal:Same thing.

Silver:Gold set me up on a date with a girl at table six.

Crystal:Gold set me up with a man who would be coming to table six.

Silver/Crystal:Oh..

Silver:Well we should enjoy ourselves.

*Silver sits down*

*About ten minutes latter*

Soul:Ready to order?

Silver:Yeah a slice of vanilla cake no butterscotch.

Soul:Ok and you bitch-I mean mam.

Crystal:A slice of blueberry pie.

Soul:Ok! No wonder your so fat.

*Soul leaves*

Silver:Don't worry your not fat.

Crystal:Really?

Silver:She's to skinny.

*Crystal blushes.*

Soul:Here's your slice of vanilla cake. *Wink Wink* And your slice of oh-

*The pie falls and splatters Crystal.*

Soul:Oh my god let me help you!

*Soul smears it around and pours a glass of milk on her.*

Soul:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Silver:WE ARE LEAVING. Come on sweete.

Soul:YAY!

*Silver grabs Crystal's hand.*

Silver:I will be calling the manager.

*Silver and Crystal leave*

*Meanwhile in the car*

Gold:That's exactly happened to me the first time I went on a date with Silver. Except I ordered peach pie. Then I punched her.

Heart:Awwwww he's walking her home that's cute.

Gold:Yeah...they are cute...

Heart:Gold what's wrong.

Gold:...It's adorable...

Heart:YES!

*At Crystals house*

Silver:Sorry that sucked.

Crystal:Yeah. Didn't she do that to Gold.

Silver:Yeah except she ordered peach pie and she punched Soul.

Crystal:That's my bff.

Silver:Yeah. Well have a good night.

Crystal:Thank you for all of that. I would hug ya but.

Silver:I understand.

*Crystal goes in and Silver walks away.*

Crystal:(No wonder she fell for him...no girl it won't happen something will go wrong. Keep it to your self.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3!  
>~REVIEW AND ENJOY~<br>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Gold:AWWWWWWW. .

Silver:What are you looking at.

Gold:Baby pokemon.

Silver:Well I guess if you wanna be a baby pokemon doctor you should like them.

Gold:I love baby's. I'm gonna have my own someday.

Silver:Just remember this Gold. A life isn't a toy. There lives will be in your hands. But first you must decide what is right in your life before you commit to them. Be smart about it. Do when you lived your life and you can support yourself and you got a wonderful lover to support you.

Gold:Oh Silver that's great words of advice. You should be a dad one day.

Silver:I hate kids.

Gold:Awwww your so embarrass.

Silver:No I'm not.

Gold:You said that so fast and hid your face with that book quickly.

Silver:So?

Gold:I dated you Silver I think I would know my ex boyfriend. Especially one I still care for.

Silver:And...how do you care about me.

Gold:Your my best friend Silver. Why wont I care?

Silver:Yeah but ex's don't act like us.

Gold:Bf and Gf don't act like us that's one of the reason's we broke up.

Silver:I know but-

Gold:I gotta go.

Silver:Bye.

*Latter*

Gold:I can't believe him.

Crystal:He's right. Your right. But you dint need to get mad at him.

Gold:Now I feel bad.

Crystal:Maybe...never mind.

Gold:What.

Crystal:forget it.

Gold:But.

*Crystal leaves the room*

Silver:...

Gold:Silver.

Silver:Hey Gold.

Gold:I'm sorry about earlier you where right I was wrong to yell.

Silver:You wasn't wrong. I was being-

Gold:Silver...

Silver:Yeah.

*Silver hugs Gold*

Silver:There I'm sorry.

Gold:Don't ever be sorry for being you.

Silver:Promise. Wanna go to the cafe I get free pie again for another year and Soul isn't there tonight.

Gold:Ok.

*The next day at work*

Gold:And they never found out where the eggs come from.

Silver:Why would you wanna know? What if it's like human birth.

Gold:Yeah but it's still cool to know.

Silver:I can understand that.

Gold:Silver how did Soul keep her job?

Silver:Come here.

*Silver whisper in her ear*

Gold:Do not go out with her or I will kick your ass.

Silver:Yes mam. (Holy crud.)

Gold:Stop giving me that omg face I just think you can do better.

Silver:I already did better. I dated you and been single.

Gold:AWWW and YEOWW.

Silver:Yeah.

Gold:What about Crystal?

Silver:I don't consider that a date. A date should be when one asked the other out not when someone else does it with them.

Gold:I knew it.

Silver:Can I ask you this Gold.

Gold:Yes.

Silver:Why did you decide to go out with Heart? I mean he is a nice guy but you reject so many men a day. Just a thought.

Gold:He is close to me and he's sweet. I thought it would be fun. Then I fell.

Silver:Great...

Gold:What?

Silver:Doesn't give me a answer.

Gold:Yeah.

Silver:Remember when you told me how you fell in love with me.

*Flashback*

Gold:Sil when I'm with you threes this bond that holds us together spiritually. Since the first day I layed eyes on you I knew we had something special.

Silver:I know Gold. Do you know what that bond is?

Gold:I never been able to pinpoint it out.

Silver:I think where in love.

Gold:Like Boyfriend and Girlfriend?

Silver:Yeah. Or I'm at least in love. Because I'm in love with you Gold.

*Silver kisses Gold*

Gold:It is...

Silver:Yes it is.

Gold: I love you to Silver.

*end of flashback*

Silver:That was a answer.

Gold:It's different and less epic.

Silver:Still not a answer.

Gold:Why am I telling you this?

Silver:Yay! Another question that will never be answered.

Gold:Oh shut up.

Silver:Make me.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you Leslie for your help!  
>~Review and enjoy!~<br>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

chap 4

Heart:That movie was cute.

Silver:How was it cute it had zombies in it.

Heart:The little kids.

Silver:They where werwolf's and ate the main character alive.

Gold:AWESOME!

Crystal:Ew...

Heart:Well Gold let's get you home.

Gold:Come on Crystal.

Crystal:Cool.

Heart:What arnt we going together?

Gold:I live with her.

Heart:Maybe it's time to change that?

Gold:No it's not. We only dated for almost 3 months we ARE NOT ready for that. Night babe.

*Gold kisses Heart. Silver flinches*

*In Silver's car.*

Heart:Why doesn't she wanna move in with me?

Silver:Chill out she takes things slow. We went out for a year and we never moved in together.

Heart:Yeah...

*In Gold's car*

Gold:I love how he respects me.

Crystal:Yeah...

Gold:And how he brings me flowers.

Crystal:Yeah...

*Gold stops the car*

Gold:What's wrong?

Crystal:He's not good for you.

Gold:WHAT?

Crystal:Girl I know you love him but he's a boy.

Gold:What?

Crystal: You guys have a high school relationship but your adults now. If you two where in a dark ally in a gang fight that respect and flowers would DIE. Face it. It's "cute" But it's all it's all it's ever gonna be.

Gold:...

Crystal:I'm sorry I had to tell you.

Gold:Yeah I would of done the same thing.

*Gold starts the car and drives*

*3 day later (November 1st) at the beach*

Gold:(Where is he. He's late by a hour and he won't return my calls.)

Heart:Gold I'm sorry.

Gold:Where where you?

Heart:I was at home and released it was today. I'm sorry babe. It won't happen again.

Gold:I forgive you. (That was weird I guess I can let that slide. Everyone skips a beat.)

*They kiss*

Gold:(That wasn't a real Heart kiss. mabie he's shookin up...)

(Nov 3)

Silver:That was weird.

Crystal:Yeah...

(November 8th)

Heart: Here's your smoothie.

Gold:This is a carrot juice.

Heart:Oh..you order cherry right?

Gold:I order a peach smoothie.

Heart:Oops.

Silver:Give me that.

*Silver takes the carrot juice*

Heart:Why did you take her drink?

Gold:I would usually won't mind but I'm deathly allergic to carrots.

Silver:She almost died when she was eleven from one of these. You where there.

*Silver splashed the drink on heart and walked off.*

*A few minuets latter*

Silver:Here's a peach slushie Gold.

Gold:Thanks Sil.

(November 11th)

Silver:It's like he tried to kill her.

Crystal:People make mistakes.

Silver:IT WASN'T EVEN A SLUSHIE! OR IN THE SAME STYLE OF CUP.

Crystal:Good point...

(November 15)

Gold:You been smelling and dressing really nice lately.

Heart:Thanks toots.

Gold:(Toots?)

Heart:You been cute lately.

Gold:Thanks...

Gold:So there so cute and the light house is brighter than ever...are you listening?

Heart:...wah? Yeah Yeah? You where talking about me smelling nice.

Gold:No...we finished that about twenty minuets ago...

(November 18)

Silver:LET ME KILL HIM!

Crystal:I WANNA SAY YES!

Silver:He calls her toots...

Crystal:Grrrrrrr

(Nov 23)

*Hearts phone rings*

*Gold tries to look to see who it is but Heart hides the screen.*

(12:00 am)

Heart:Yah...hehe...that's sweet...

(2:00)

Gold:(Erased messages.)

(Nov 25)

Silver: I'm gonna stick that phone up his-

Crystal:I'm gonna take a rake up there. I should of the night he stayed at my house.

(Nov 30)

Gold:You been working alot of hours and avoiding me. Are you ok?

Heart:Ive been busy with school.

Gold:Not according to your grades Mr d-.

Heart:That's none of your business.

Gold:Your teachers contacted me telling me this cuz they count get ahold of you.

Heart:I DON'T CARE!

*Heart slams the door*


	5. Chapter 5

A lighter and shorter chap but IT'S HUGE at the same time.  
>This will be the last time for awile I write the days. I wanted to show the progress of the last two months.<br>~REVIEW AND ENJOY~  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.<p>

Chap 5

(December 8)

Crystal:He's doing something.

Silver:Yeah and sadly he comes back today from his "class trip"

Crystal:I'm scared.

Silver:Why?

Crystal:On the 17th she's going to her parents house. What will he do?

Silver:Good point. We need to follow him and see whats up.

Crystal:Yeah...

(Dec 16th)

*Ding Dong*

*Heart opens the door*

Gold:Hey baby I'm leaving tomorrow and I wanted to give you your Christmas gift...Who are there women? Hey Soul.

Soul:Hi...Gold...

Heart:We..where...um...haveing a Christmas party...but I knew you...where packing...and well celebrate then and give you your gift then.

Gold:...Ok I love ya.

Heart:Me to.

*Heart closes the door*

*In Silver's car*

*Gold gets in*

Gold:...

*Gold starts to tear up*

Silver:Gold are you ok?

Gold:No he's hiding something.

Silver:I know. He's retarded.

Gold:?

Silver:Anyone is retarded to make you cry.

Gold:Thanks Silver...I need to be with my mom...

Silver:Yes.

Gold:I'll see what happens when I get back.

(December 25)

*In HEARTS BED ROOM*

*Ding dong*

Soul:Don't answer it babe.

Heart:I have to.

Soul:I'm coming with you.

Heart:That's what I love about you.

*They kiss*

*At the front door Hearts opens it*

Gold:Hi sweet Heart...Soul...in robes. With love bites. Stringy langera. Oh can't save it for me hu?

Heart:Gold this isn-

*Gold punches him*

(New years eve)

Gold...

Silver:Hey. Good job.

Gold:He wasn't worth it.

Silver:Yeah.

Gold:...

Silver:Gold...

Gold:Why did we breakup?

Silver:Remember we almost failed High School we went focused enough.

Gold:Do you think we could go again.?

Silver:Yeah.

*Back in reality*

Silver:(Tell her Silver)

Gold...

Silver:Hey. Good job.

Gold:He wasn't worth it.

Silver:Yeah.

Gold:...

Silver:Gold...

Gold:I'm happy a new year without him. With good people who love me. Like you Silver who loves and fights for me the most.

Silver:Yeah cuz I still love you Gold.

Gold:That's why where still good friends Sil. We love and respect each other. Best friends forever. And the best new year ever!

Silver:Yeah...


	6. Chapter 6

~REVIEW AND ENJOY~  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!<p>

chap six

Gold:Silver why do mammal pokemon lay eggs?

Silver:I don't know.

Gold:Weird...

Crystal:Maybe the stark is real...

Gold:Or there is a magical pokemon that lays them.

Man:Excuse me miss do you know where professor Oak is?

Gold:...I'll show you.

*They walk off*

Crystal:He's magical...

Silver:I don't like him.

Crystal:SHUT UP HE'S LIKE A BABY BUNNY.

Silver:With rabies.

Crystal:YOU LOOK LIKE A CHICK.

Silver:AT LEAST MEN THINK I'M ATTRACTIVE!

Crystal:TO BAD GOLD DOESN'T THINK SO.

*With Gold and the Man*

Gold:There he is.

Man:Thank you very much.

*The man kisses her hand Gold blushes.*

Gold:No prob...

Man:Thank you I'm Green. And who do I have a pleasure of being acquainted with today?

Gold:Gold...

Green:Well miss Gold may you be interested in dinner with me this Saturday night?

Gold:I'm sorry but I just got out of a bad relationship I'm not ready to date now.

Green:No not a date as friends.

Gold:Then yes I would love to.

Green:Very good. I'll pick you up Saturday at seven sharp.

Gold:Yes.

*Back with Silver and Crystal*

Silver:MY HAIR COLOR IS BETTER!

Crystal:NO MINE IS.

Gold:Guys.

Silver:MY COLOR IS BETTER!

Crystal:NO MINE IS.

Gold:Guys please.

Silver:MY COLOR IS BETTER!

Crystal:NO MINE IS.

Gold:Guys.

Silver:MY COLOR IS BETTER!

Crystal:NO MINE IS.

Gold:MINE IS!

Silver/Crystal:...Yeah she is right.

Gold...

Crystal:Did you make out with the hot guy?

Gold:No he asked me out to dinner as friends this Saturday night.

Crystal:YAY!|

Silver:...(Yeah you don't just meet a person and ask them to dinner.)

Crystal:We gotta buy you a new dress and stuff! Let's go!

Gold:Silver do you wanna come?

Crystal:Yeah he can carry our bags.

*At the mall*

Crystal:Come out Gold.

Gold:Comeon my boyfriend just slushed on me with a slush I'm not that confident in the looks department.

Silver:Gold he slushed on you with a monkey because you where to gorgeous inside and out for him.

Gold:Ok...

*Gold comes out in a black spaghetti strap dress.*

Crystal:Wow you look beautiful.

Silver:Like I said Heart dint deserve that. (Wow she's so...breath taking...so perfect.)

Crystal:Your gonna be even more prityer Saturday night.

Gold:Is all this necessary?

Crystal:YES LET'S GO. COME ON BAG BOY.

Silver:...

*At Silver's apartment*

Silver:Where is it. FOUND IT!

*Silver holds a picture of Gold when she was younger in a dress*

Silver:She was fifteen here...the first time I ever saw her in a dress...and the first time I released I liked her...come on Silver this guy is ok. Handsome kind polite...that's the problem...I can't compare to him.

*The phone rings. Silver answers it*

Silver:Hello?...Blue how are you?...Your ex boyfriend is going out with a girl named Gold? Um his name is Green...Yeah my best friend Gold is going out that guy. DO NOT HURT HER...Ok because you like her and she's my...no that would be ex girlfriend or more like best friend not crush...yes I'm still in love with her...No if she doesn't want me I respect her...you two weren't a good couple anyway...Go date Red...he doesn't like her obviously...love ya to...

*Silver hangs up*

Silver:Sisters...oh...


	7. Chapter 7

Hahhah...the inishals to this story is MOO.

~R AND E~  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!<p>

Chap 7

Crystal:Come on you sissy! It's just mascara.

Gold:But it's gross.

Crystal:I got rid of the rest of it.

Gold:Yeah you put it on poor Silver.

Silver:I should not be used to that.

Gold:Yeah...

Crystal:Here.

Gold:I don't see a difference.

*Crystal rolls her eyes*

Silver:(That's because she doesn't need make up her beauty is flawless.)

Crystal:Well your ready to go!

Silver:Where are you going?

Crystal:That romantic restaurant in Ecroteak. The one with the dim light, romantic music, Emerald eyes...

Gold:IT'S NOT A DATE.

Silver:Good.

Crystal:What does that mean.

Silver:You just met him. You need to learn about him before dateing. Lucky for you he's my sister's ex boyfriend. He's quite the gentleman.

Crystal:Why did they breakup?

Silver:My sister is insane...

Gold:Yeah...

*Ding dong*

Crystal:There he is.

*Gold opens the door*

Gold:Hello Green.

Green:Hello miss Gold. You look lovely.

Gold:Thank you.

Silver:(She always look lovely.)

Crystal:ROSE'S THANK YOU! He is so cute.

Green:Well let's go.

Gold:Ok.

Green:Silver? Hey.

Silver:Hi. Nice to see you again.

Green:Yes. Tell your sister I said hi...and stop breaking into my house.

Silver:Shure. (I can't believe I use to think he was cool.)

*They leave*

Crystal:Oh Green!

Silver:Grrrrrrrrr

Crystal:Come on it's not a date.

Silver:I know but they could end up going on a date and...

Crystal:Ok then why don't tell her your still in love with her and fix this?

Silver:I did on new years eve. She thought as a friend.

Crystal: SHE JUST GOT OUT OF A RELATIONSHIP. And you didn't do it well enough. You need to express your love for her. Like you did almost two years ago.

Silver:Yeah February will be around soon.

*At the restaurant*

Green:So what are you studying?

Gold:A pokemon baby doctor.

Green:What department?

Gold:Birthing.

Green:Interesting.

Gold:I love baby pokemon. Especially Aipom.

Green:Aipom are interesting pokemon. They use there tail more than there real hands.

Gold:I know! I grew up in New Bark there was Aipom everywhere.

Green:I grew up in pallet town. There was piggy. But Eevee is one of my favorite pokemon.

Gold:There so cute. I have a Flarion, My friend Crystal has a Glacieon, and Silver has a Umbreon. Did you evolve your Eevee?

Green:No it chose not to evolve. But my friend has a Espeon. You remind me alot of him.

Gold:Really how?

Green:The personality. Sweet yet fiery, gentle yet tough, clam yet restless. He is a pokemon baby doctor.

Gold:What's his name?

Green:Red.

Gold:He sounds interesting. I would like to meet him.a

Green:Maybe you'll go train with him.

Gold:Maybe.

Green:So family?

Gold:Mother. I never met my father.

Green:That's sad. I never see my parent's there always on some business trip (Interesting...just like Red.)

Gold:Oh...speaking of family is head master Oak your grandfather?

Green:Yes. Your one smart woman.

Gold:Your one charming man.

Green:Thank you.

Gold:Nothing new probably?

Green:It is from a beautiful and wise woman such as yourself.

*Gold smiles*

*Later at Gold's house*

Gold:I had a good time thank you.

Green:I did to.

Gold:How about we hang out some time.

Green:Yes. How about a week from today I take you to a show at the Ecroteak theater...on a date.

Gold:I would love that.

Green:Have a nice night I'll see you Monday.

Gold:Yes.

*Gold goes back in Green leaves*

Gold:We have a date.

Crystal:OH MY GOD! YOUR A COUPLE?

Gold:Just a date.

Crystal:YAY!

Gold:I gotta tell Silver. But he's probably sleeping so I'll tell him tomorrow.

*Meanwhile at Silver's apartment*

Silver:I can't believe you stalked them...A DATE?...Thank God not as a couple...So you got the message to stay out of his house...your in it right now...what are you doing...that's wrong...


	8. Chapter 8

~R AND E~  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!<p>

Chap 8

Gold:I'm done with cleaning Lamchey and Lamchps bowls! What are you doing Silver?

Silver:Homework.

Gold:At work! Hehehe.

Silver: (She's so cute.) Well the only reason people come here when we work is to battle. Why not?

Gold:You been fussyer are you ok.

Silver:I have not been fussyer. I'm just Silver.

Gold:Silver doesn't tap his foot unless something bothering him.

Silver:It's school.

Gold:Do you need a hug.

Silver:Fine...(Yes.)

Gold:I'll give you one after work.

Silver:Good at least you know the hands off rule at work.

Gold:Yep!

Silver:(When's the last time Gold and I actually had a real hug?)

*Flashback*

Gold:This is so hard for me.

Silver:Come here Gold.

*They hug*

*End of flashback*

Silver:(God I miss that.)

*Gold and Silver are walking home*

Silver:(Gold hasn't said anything. Maybe this my chance. Come on Silver grab her hand.)

Gold:KKKAAAAAAAAA

*Gold jumps on Silver's back and Silver falls down*

Gold:HEHEHEHEHE! GOT CHA!

Silver:That is a hug? This a hug!

*Silver tightly hug's her. Gold hugs back*

*They finally let go.*

Silver:So Gold...do you wanna get some hot Chloette. I'll buy.

Gold:But you hate Chloette.

Silver:I'll get me some tea. But do you wanna?

Gold:Shure.

*At the cafe*

Gold:And she got cranberry juice all over her.

Silver:Yeah. We never forgot the lid again.

Gold:No we didn't...

Silver:Gold what's wrong.

Gold:...I'm great.

Silver:You only look down when your thinking.

Gold:I'm fine.

Silver:No your not.

Gold:Your right school is hard.

Silver:But earlier you where normal.

Gold:And you where fussy.

*Silver grabs Golds hand*

Silver:Whatever it is Gold you can tell me.

Gold:It's girl stuff.

Silver:Oh do you a Piece of Chloette cake?

Gold:That would be great.

*Later that night.*

Gold:It was like we where the dateing Gold and Silver not the Bff Gold and Silver...and I liked it. And I lied I was on my girl stuff AND HE KNEW WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT. Then I started.

Crystal: Don't get use to it. He was in a mood. It probably won't happen again.

Gold:Your right he wanted to be hugged...well everyone wants a hug now and then...I gotta use the bathroom.

*Gold leaves the room*

Crystal:(She doesn't understand he want's her back...I should hang out with him more at the beginning at the month.)

*Two days later at school*

Gold:That's a great trick. Thanks Green.

Green:Your organic polish is amazing Gold.

Gold:Thanks! I spent half of my childhood perfecting it.

Silver:Hey Gold it's time to go to work.

Gold:I gotta go. Bye Green!

Green:Bye. (The way he looks at her...)

*Out side*

Silver:So what where you two doing?

Gold:Polishing eggs. Silver what do you wanna do?

Silver:I'm studying business...like my dad.

Gold:You better not become him.

Silver:NO. He's weak! But what I really wanna do is a secret.

Gold:SILVER!

Silver:It has nothing to do with offices,fancy suites or killing. It's more about peaceful life.

Gold:What?

Silver:Not telling you.

Gold:PPPPLLLEEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE?

Silver:(Those eyes.) I want to heal abused and neglected pokemon.

Gold:Really?

Silver:What I saw as a child inspired me to go that path. There now you know.

Gold:AWWWWW

*Gold hugs Silver. Silver hugs back*

Silver:Yay I don't want to kill things like my dad so I get a hug!

Gold:Yes...and I enjoy our hugs...alot.

Silver:I do.

Gold:Two friends hugging is ok right?

Silver:Yeah but not here.

Gold:Ok study boy.


End file.
